bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Second Coming of Tokoyami
Sunset: night sets in, and the cool wispy air blows strongly through the cold night streets. The wide areas of Japan were unusually empty today, not a human in sight. Long powerful howls could be heard from the mountanious ranges in the backgroud, and the fast moving stream increasing its downward flow from the descending rainfall. Perched atop a skyscaper, his face slightly obscured from view. The shadowy figure of a man observed the silence of the city below him. His eyes were dreary, yet his being was lively. The days of feeding taking it toll had temporarily exhausted the man, yet his body felt entirely rejuvenated. With a quick, sudden leap he dropped to the ground, his face dressed in a cocky smirk. The rain pounded on and around his body, and the man looked onward to the blank street. From a better view, the car doors on this street were open, bodies lie depraved of oxygen and skin taut against the muscles, poorly hidden in the corners of buildings. Street lights uprooted and draped across the blank street. Walking slowly down the street he came to the intersection in which homes could be seen, scorched and scarred froms burns, and more bodies lay mangled, and some still living bodies struggling to move. Upon closer examination, an entire row of homes had been left in destruction: some overturned onto others and even more left in complete ruins, being barely recognizable. The man continued his pace, slowly he reached a bridge where he overlooked the entirety of what used to be a thriving city. His blackish hair moved freely in the breeze. With a bulky build, and a plush face his cold gaze shot daggers toward the once lively city before him. To the east was the school, which is now in crumbles, and to the northwest was a hospital which is now in charred from flames. Days, weeks or maybe it was months ago the man had went into a fit of pure unbridled rage and lust, he crushed lives, slaughtered over a hundred and stolen peoples very life force --sucking away there very humanity. Aiming his head skyward, he looked up at the immense rainfall that was striking the Japan city below, his eyes cold and his gaze inhuman. With the bloodlust of a thousand soldiers and the mind of a child, his body was immature yet his intention truly inhumane. Mad was an understatement to the destruction of this civilization held but days ago...the hands of Zenchō were clothed in blood. Silence drew in as the man felt the presence of a being creeping up from behind him. Without even looking, he observed several men dressed in a black robe accustom to that of a Shinigami, although the presence of this one was..considerably more powerful. A tingling surge ran through the tips of all Tokoyami's fingers and toes, and the warmth of sudden adrenaline kept his body attuned. Gone mad; blooddrunk, Tokoyami glanced at the man behind him from the corner of his violet-red eyes. A bow and arrow in hand, he eyed the man with murderous intent. The man began to speak, started to move, however nothing could be done to prevent Tokoyami. In a swift motion, he spun on the ball of his feet, pulled his arm back and fired an arrow, all of which occured in less then five seconds. And just then, the body of the man adorned in a Shinigami attire fell to the ground with a yelp. Without a moments hesitation, the body of Tokoyami stood hunched over the deceased body. Tearing at it furiously, he ravaged what lay left of humanity discarding the bones, muscles and organs with little concern he attacked the body like a rabid, deranged animal. Destroying limbs with little concern, he sucked at the blood of the body. The other men watched in horror as there comrade was shredded apart limb from limb and organ to organ. Nothing could be done; precautions were useless and fighting back wouldn't work. With his face dripping of blood, he threw his head upward toward the men, all of which who darted down to aid there fallen comrade. "You will die by me hand." One of the Shinigami spoke, though his words were hushed compared to the barbaric howls made by Tokoyami. His growl was loud, defeaning and demon-like and with a rage felt attack he quickly ended his foes with a sudden incandescent scarlet colored blast. As the bodies fell to the ground like a diving bird, they impacted the ground with a thud. Crashing his foot into the ground, Tokoyami didn't take the time to indulge in the benefits of thriving from the slaughtered bodies. No, he simply stood there for a moment. And, then, with a subtle twitch of his toes, he shot off into the sky and flew in the air with great speed. Flying until he reached the base of the flowing stream, he welcomed the crashing waves of water, increased in abundancy from the rainfall. The waters touch against his adrenaline heated skin was peaceful to his skin, and the immense ease that he felt kept him soothed. Even after the murder that had only taken place minutes ago, he was calm. Crushing the lives of hundreds had no effect; his mind, body and posture remained well-kept and retained. With a relaxed, hushed tone, Tokoyami stared at the ground beneath him, and slowly, he began to cry. Though his demeanor was still the same, cold, calm and collected. The rampaging water concealed his cries.'' "This is me...I am, Tokoyami."'' ---Flashback Cursed with unfortune, and blessed with power that he couldn't control... "Son, son please stop this. This is madness!" A bulky figure spoke, his hair ravaged and his eyes as black as night. Claws portruded from his fingertips and blood dripped from the corner of his mouth, however under his demonic exterior was but a weak poor man who hadn't the power to control himself. Panicking, he frantically rambled on, however the words went to deaf ears. Tokoyami was younger, his build was strong yet more immature. His eyes were weary and his body battered, and as the man spoke before him a red abundance of spiritual pressure formed around him. Gently, Tokoyami ran his feet along the hard woonden floor of the place he once called home, he made his way in a spinning motion past his father. Quickly grabbed hold of the blade, the young man eyes flickered --the past events leading up to this most unusual occurence flashed past his eyes, visions of his mothers mauled body slain and draped across the floor with blood spilled about onto the floor carelessly. With increasingly amount of emotions surging through his mind, his hands became taut against the hilt of the blade in his hand. He wore a dark, sinister smile across his face. His eyes joyful and his mouth forming a wide smile, he swung about furiously. Evading the incoming strikes, the man manuevered his body magnificently avoiding sustaining damage. To the left he moved, and evaded, to the right he leaped and jumped over. And just then, the younger Tokoyami danced about, his eyes red as a rose. Bouncing off the wall, he spun around his father maintaining a maniacle laugh through out. "I'm sorry son, I told you once before. I..no, we can't control this urge. Its too much for us to handle. Please, don't do this. I'm so sorry for killing your mother, my wife. It was a terrible accident, a--" The father of Tokoyami's eyes were watery and dreary, his body limped around, just barely moving about. However to deaf ears those words went, as Tokoyami was already too far gone; his choice had been made. Darting around and around, he laughed crazily as he watched his own father struggle on the wooden floor beneath, both of them victims to the curse of Reikon Kyuuban. Madly, he leaped down, now facing his father and without a word, the cold tip of the blade extended through the back of the large man. The silver blade was now turned red from the blood of his own father. With a quick, brief howl of dominance and power, Tokoyami declared his victory. "S--son..." "Quiet. Trust me, you won't enjoy this" a darker voice spoke, yet the words came from the child Tokoyami. The father had thrusted his arms up into the sky, almost welcoming death, he continue speaking, "..son..finally I am no longer a Reikon Kyuuban. This curse had binded us both to this life of deceit, murder and vengeance. Please son. D-don't become like me and get help. You must resist the urge to ki--" "Why resist it. I like it" the younger Tokoyami said blankly, his eyes a blinding red color, his teeth binding against each other and his cheek partially obscured by blood. Although he spoke clearly and impassivly, the father couldn't help but feel that his son words were laced with doubt, and insecurity, and so, he continued. "I'm sorry, I couldn't be there. I c-cou..could not bring myself to harm you or my wife, but the urge is overbearing. Please my son..." Swinging his blade, blood flew about and onto the walls around. And the body before Tokoyami fell to the floor all in that swift motion. The body fell to the ground, bifuricated. "I am not your son." The battle was over, the fight that lasted three years had ended. And the battle that the son had mobilized for for so long has come to an end, yet at the cost of his sanity. A broken man of what he once was, Tokoyami became a lost being. Lost in his own desire and cursed by the blood of the Reikon Kyuuban. The words of the father meant little to nothing, as Tokoyami stood and continued to growl as he lurched forward over the deceased body. Silence set in as the horrific end to an individual occured. This wasn't a heroic death nor was it a meanigless one. This wasn't beautiful and this man won't be remembered by anyone. It was a painful death for both the murdered and the victim, a time of sorrow and confusion, Tokoyami swung his blade swiftly, delicately swiping the blood from the katana blade, and sheathing back into its scabbard. "Ironic isn't it. I kill you with your own blade" he murmered, laying the blade down beside the deceased body. "Now, go to hell." The finals words were spoken regarding this moment, the death of this once sane man and the birth of Tokoyami. The death of Tokoyami's father and vengeance finally enacted, yet he wasn't satisfied, and unfortunately he took no heed to his fathers words. And sadly, his world would never be the same as the unbearable desire for havoc overwhelmed the child. Suddenly, a flame arose from behind Tokoyami as he departed the wooden shelter. Two mangled bodies lay inside the home, both of them no longer meaning anything to the surviving warrior who now abandoned his past. The flickering blaze shined brightly, as the warrior walked apathetically through the forest ahead of them moving steadily at to not be caught by the flames. ---Flashback Ends. "Who, or what could have done such a thing." a feminine voice said. From a portal high above the sky, a woman adorned in a black Shinigami robe, overlooked the city below with shock and dismal eyes, she warily eyed the slaughtered bodies below, the burning buildings and the former lively city left entirely in ruins. Following her, nearly ten more Shinigami walked hesistantly through the portal, each of them fearing the battle to come. "Last time our guys seen this guy he was selling some kid too some guy in Kōhai Tochi. He killed the Shinigami team and managed to sell the kid, this guy is tough." A manly voice spoke, clearly afraid. Then, the supposed leader walked through. His posture manly, and with a bulky, serious demeanor and a dignified, refined face his eyes shot daggers toward his teammates. "This is just one guy, he won't be defeating us today. He's beaten other Shinigami and those who have attempted to capture them because he hasn't been against me. Our team will win, because we have a plan, because we're smart, and are going to execute perfectly, and finally, because we won't allow this guy to keep doing what he's doing. It's not right, so we stop it. That simple." He spoke loud and clearly, his words demanded open ears and he wouldn't settle for failure. Little did they no, from afar they were being watched. Tokoyami wasn't the hunted, he's a hunter. Creepily observing the incoming Shinigami, eying them all and taking note of there spiritual reserves. Slightly ashamed in Soul Society for not sending a Captain his way, he sighed as he readily looked at the man who spoke. "Cocky bastard. You'll be the last to die" he whispered, implying the death of his comrades, and then his own slow death. The tears that once dripped down his face were gone, and in its stead would soon be the blood of his enemies. Tokoyami face gleamed with delight as he indulged himself in the ecstasy of a soon to be battle. It was clear, definent. It was the time, his Reikon Kyuuban instinct had at long last claimed this body and a milestone had been passed in his life. Taking the mind and body, sanity went down the drain and left nothing but hunger. Dismissing the Shinigami with his immediate dissappearance he casually made his way toward them, and though they weren't aware of his presence, he was of theres. "This should be funny." he hushed himself quickly, breathed in, and expelled a huge beam that darted toward the Shinigami above. Following it an arrow of dark purple color dashed from behind them; at an entirely different angle! In a flash, a woman crashed at the ground her body strucken by an arrow. The woman slipped closer to death, unwillingly embracing death she died painfully as the her arms and feet twitched about, the arrow moving dilgently through her body it pierced her in the back and severed her spine, effectively ending her. The once silent tune subsided and the other Shinigami began to frantically move about, the majority of them consumed by shock and terror. Coming to her aid quickly, the man with a strong build and supposed leader fell quickly to her side, and above him he watched a red glare envelop another one of his comrades. "Goddamn where is this bastard!" he shouted, placing his right palm on the forehead of the woman, whispering false words of comfort. Death etched its ugly face into the cold, insensate body of the woman and watching his comrade die before him, the Shinigami balled his fist. "No, damn where the hell did that come from." a man yelled, his sword swung up by his side, yet his body frozen solid from fear. His deranged shrill went unanswered, until another arrow came from behind and moved past his earlobe with deadly precision, so close that he could hear the high pitch of the vibrating reishi particles. Insanely, he continued his cries, foolishly, he wished for a saviour that he wouldn't recieve. "Shut up, shut up. You must be quiet. He's just a human remember, we can do this." Another Shinigami spoke. Hastily, he quickly glanced at the other remaining Shinigami, eying them all inquisitively. Noticing many fearful faces, she became uneased however carefully she walked toward the leader of the group who had already begun jotting away from his deceased comrade and toward the forest only a few feet ahead. "Exactly, thats where the arrow came from" the Shinigami said hastily, and as she did the others followed. "Stay close. Move as one, and we will all go home happy, and safe." The leader spoke, his tune demanding and forceful once again, he equipped himself with his Zanpakutō and studied the terrain. "I'll carpet the floor with the blood!" A demonic voice spoke addressing the group of warriors that ventures into his domain. Raising his hand, the leader released a gaudy yellow light held within his palm, effectively lighting the area. Behind him, his comrades walked behind slowly, some of them mourning the death of there comrade. "Stop it. Show no emotion, if you haven't notice we are in the enemies territory, and we must defeat him. Do not hold back and fight back. We'll mourn the death of our comrades later." Suddenly, a figure portruded from the shadows of a tree that the group passed, roughly grabbing at the shoulders of a Shinigami and yacking him down to the ground. "Ack, th--the hell! What was that" he inquired, franctically jumping up after landing to the ground, he examined the tree behind him. "I swear something grabbed me" he barely said, his voice a shrill and stutters common from the fear surging through his mind. "I don't want to die" he thought. Before the leader could make his irate response to his partner, he had already formed a ball of blue fire along his right arm. Was Tokoyami truly such a great foe, that he became so well known, so famous for his infamous actions that he struck unyielding fear into those he didn't even know? If so, he sure was milking this for his own enjoyment. Standing with as much dignity as he could manage, the frightful Shinigami looked around quickly, ready to fire the demon spell. Just then, an ear-splitting shriek sounded from above, and following it, claws grasped the ends of the man tearing at his right arm once again, the blue fire stretched across the forest and brushed passed his teammates. In the blink of an eye, he stumbled back to the ground, unable to speak. His comrades shared a look of fear, however it was concealed by shock at there fearful comrade who sat on the ground foolishly. "I--I didn't know, i-- was scared. I d-don't know" he said. As the man managed his weak excuse for his sudden burst of power, a figure swished pass the treetops at breakneck speed, laughs of amusement there only guide to his whereabouts. "Follow him" One shinigami said, recovering from the attack. The remainder soon followed, save the leader. "Dammit" he said, briefly his eyes shot daggers at the frightful man who accomapined the remainder of the team. Yet, the leader stayed behind as he felt the overbearing presence of a thousand people barreling down upon him. His eyes slanted and his shoulders broad, he dismissed this presence and followed after his teammates. However, he was too late. Suddenly, the leader slipped into a muddy bank beside his feet. Quickly anticipating the slip, he stomped his other foot down and escaped the pre-set trap. "Was this planned?" he inquired and just then, his vision was blurred as he stared down to remove the mud from his clothing. With his vision temporarily removed from his teammates, a blood curlding yell followed. Swinging his head up, he watched a shadowy figure slice at the back of his comrade. "Move!" he screamed, his words went blank however, the thrill of battle to amusing for Tokoyami. Lunging forward he grabbed the sliced body and tossed it to the side with impressive strength, he sliced at another Shinigami who demonstrated skillful swordplay in matching Tokoyami's blade. "I'm coming" the leader said, dashing forth he slashed toward Tokoyami from behind. As the trajectory of the blade began to impact Tokoyami, the man vanished into the darkness. "Where the hell did he go!?" he questioned, regaining his composure he stared at the ground along his comrades. "He can hide in the shadows, the hell is that shit" he stated, his words blurred and his mind jambled from the occuring events. Suddenly, the body that had just been sliced apart swung at the leader from the side, pummeling him in the side of his torso he lurched back. Lashing out once again, Tokoyami swung his blade toward another Shinigami who evading the attack perfectly."I got him" she thought, manuevering her body, she thrusted her blade toward Tokoyami's skull while he was crouched down from the prior attack. Grasping the katana wholeheartedly, Tokoyami himself thrusted the blade through his shoulder and stared into the eyes of the pale woman before him. "I won't spare your life." he whispered. The woman gaped in horror, as in a flash her entire arm had been severed! Maintaining his momentum he ripped the blade from his shoulder and headed toward the next Shinigami, however the leader quickly intercepted, blocking the attack and sending a powerful kick his way. Tokoyami flew into the base of the tree trunk and quickly gasped for air, "the thrill!" "You are nothing but a monster." the leader said, dignified and arrogant he said it bluntly and with a forceful demeanor he edged toward Tokoyami who both quickly collided blades. Removing a second blade from his scabbard, he steadily looked over the warrior before him immense build. However, the leader quickly leaped back and avoided the second attack. "I am Kugo, Leader of the Attack Force and loyal Shinigami to the Gotei 13, and in name of our powerful Captain-Commander I refuse to allow you to live anylonger!" "ah, Kugo. Well, behold, as I slaughter your comrades before you just as I did to Shinigami and humans before you. None have managed to grasp my power, and like them, you will die in a flash." With that being the first open banter or conversation he has had in weeks, Tokoyami recognized the power of the warrior before him and clearly he was a force to be reckoned with. "He knows that he can't sense my spiritual pressure, so he could've trained beforehand to heighten his senses. He most likely realizes I can conceal my figure within the shadows and move with them, and will take precautions against that. Its obvious that he is well-versed with a blade, as he can cleary overpower me with his power and speed. But, no matter what you do, my victory is inevitable." Tokoyami spoke, his tone clear and sincere, unfortunately for the Shinigami, his words are brutally honest. Not nearly fast enough to avoid the man, Tokoyami was grabbed by Kugo and thrown into a tree, however in sudden, swift desperation he flipped and stomped his feet into the base of the tree and used it as a place holder he leaped off the tree and regained his balance on the ground. In exasperation, Kugo swung his blade down powerfully wanting to end this now, but, Tokoyami anticipated such a feat and calmly side-stepped to avoid the blade overhead which left a wide crater in the ground. Following a loud cracking noise, a tree behind shattered from the raw power of Kugo's strike. "Ha, interesting." With a mighty leap, he floated in the sky elegantly scanning the area, effectively locating the remainding Shinigami which were only four in number, excluding Kugo, the remainder of them were all extremely pretrubed by the occuring events. "How does it feel. My ploy worked and it led to the death of two of your comrades. And before that, two more died right beside you. Damn, you, must feel absolutely terrible." he said darkly, his words slow and painful as to emphasize each word, which only irritated Kugo. With an irate stare, and power beyond belief, Kugo desired to kill Tokoyami more then anything at the moment. "You mad at me." Tokoyami taunted, his sarcastically laced tone and his careless outer shell only added to deepening the anger that Kugo felt. "A pathetic man of what you once were. What happened to that man who had his head up high and power in his voice, now, your nothing but a mad lil' man." As Tokoyami drifted along in the sky, visions of the feeding he had weeks ago gave him no satisfaction. The moaning, and screaming of individuals who watched other bleed to death and eaten alive gave him only temporary pleasure and Tokoyami needed something sweet. A hunt that he could enjoy to the fullest. His mind shifted back to the battle as the leaves of the tree swayed in the air from the cold chill of the night air. Almost angelic, the voice of a Shinigami woman interrupted from behind quickly firing a whip like demon spell at Tokoyami in a attempt to incapaciate him. Drowning at the attack, Tokoyami immersed himself in a sphere of his own spiritual power which encased his being and shielded him from the spell. Shrugging, he glanced at her apathetically, giving her a your-annoying-as-hell kind of look he distastefully removed the shield around him. Retailiating, she swung the whip once again and this time successfully caught the ankles of Tokoyami. "Great Aki." Kugo shouted, with sudden cheerfulness. "Don't get too excited unless your on my side." Tokoyami said with a wry smile. Swinging her arm, she attempted to toss Tokoyami into the blade of Kugo. With a quiet groan, he released a burst of pressure and dissipated the whip that binded his ankle. Just then, attained the momentum from the prior attack and dashed toward the woman until his lips were nearly touching the curves of Aki's. Muttering words, the woman lapsed into silence as he spoke to her, a feeling of qualm overwhelming her. Leaning over Aki's shoulder, Tokoyami glanced at Kugo still maintaining his wry, sinister smile. "Kugo. Your remark will determine if she shall live, or die. Shall I be entertained, or simply draw out this pointless battle more." Sadistically, he walked to the side revealing the blank stare given off by Aki. "She's mine" he finished, pointing at Kugo he commanded Aki toward Kugo's way. "What is this?" he contemplated hurriedly, evading Aki he eyed Tokoyami maniacle laughter as he watched Aki attempt to lung herself at Kugo who evaded each attack skillfully. "Sigh, this isn't fun enough." he muttered under his breathe. Seeing the shallow stream of water that forcefully crashed down and pummeled the rocks by its banks, he gleefully contemplated scenarios in his mind. Suddenly, a myraid of colors flashed before the eyes of Kugo as he watched Aki obliterated before him. Her body was blown apart after Kugo evaded yet another fruitless onslaught on her behalf. Remnants of the curvacious body of Aki lay scattered around the banks of the stream, and her blood splattered into the water and mixed onto the ground blended into a scarlet liquid. His eyes wide, he swung his head around and growled toward Tokoyami who of which had fired a second blast toward the bank of the water. Dismissing the water that fell around them, Kugo dashed at Tokoyami who stood on the other side of the stream. The blood all around him intoxicated him, kept him on edge. The sickeningly sweet feel of the lifeless bodies had given him a sense of urgence and thrill. With his lip curved up, it appeared as if Tokoyami beared a smile as he slaughtered Shinigami one by one. Kugo collided with Tokoyami, both of them dancing on the bank of the stream. Truly magnificent swordplay they fought swiftly with each movement being as equally strong as the next. The clanging noise sound one after another by the cold steel impacting the other. "I am Tokoyami." With those three words spoken, an abundance of spirit energy enveloped the colliding duo and from it, the quiet shrill of Kugo's voice could be heard from afar. "Such a useless struggle" were spoken at last, those words lingering in the air. Making his way out of the forest blanketed in blood and scattered limbs, Tokoyami walked gingerly until he came across what appered to be the last Shinigami in the vicinity. The body was unconcious and hunched over a rock. Whether he was overwhelmed by fear and is faking or fainted, or he was knocked unconcious by one of Tokoyami's attack, but neither made much of a difference to him. Grabbing the body by the neck, he hurled it to the ground, commanding the body to bounce upward slightly before landing on the ground with a thud. Bearing a bitter grin, and blood spilling from his side, Tokoyami observed the suffering man before slamming his fist down, crushing the entirety of the throat of the man and ceasing his mediocre life of fear. Tokoyami face gleamed awkwardly with felicity; scanning the dismantled forest, he came to a halt as he analyzed the bevy of the bodies, supremely muddled in a crimson pool of blood --a testament to his deteroiating mental state, he wore a cheerful grin. It wasn't the battle that was enjoyable, in fact, that battle was one of his easier ones however it was a chance to easily kill multiple people; a chance Tokoyami couldn't turn down. Sluggishly, he ventured out of the forest, nothing but his two blades at his side. Suddenly, he felt a feeling of unnervingness demand its way into his body. With his excellent intuition, his eyes flickered about and his body swayed violently, as he felt the ominous feeling subdue his senses. His eyes became blank and the world spun around him; his feet lost there balance and his senses thrown into whack, he couldn't resist the urge to simply fall to the ground. --- A bright light shined upon Tokoyami's eyes, glaring onto his limp body. The myraid of bright colors giving his body definition and depth, he looked at his own body as if he was but an astral projection of himself. Helplessly, he looked down to his body gasping for air on the ground below. Suddenly, a bright light immersed itself around him as he fruitlessly attempted to grab at his physical being. A strangle hold prevented his breathing and struggling around, he couldn't help but realize the situation before him; he was present now in a dark, lengthy cave. "..I-I can breathe now. Am..a-am i dead" he pondered, his eyes shot down the cave before him. "I can't leave huh?" he said, looking both directions down the cave he observed the lack of light in either direction. No light, no escape, he figured with little optimism. Before he began his stride down the cave, he watched a red bundle of fur dash in front of him. More figures of a shady, orange-red figure bounced around him and sprung quickly off the ground. Its red eyes illuminated in the bleak cave, and its bright red fur appeared like an exuberant flame in the dark night. "Who or what are you?" the figure said, its voice low and deepening, questioning yet all knowing. It appeared with a impassive glare however its eyes spoke its story. Eyes of despair and regret, its face was blank but anyone with half of a mind could tell that this being had been through much struggle. With a brief growl, the cave immediately became lit by the figure before, now revealed as a kitsune. Its body was lit like a flame and the entire cave shot up marvelously. Like the majestic beast it was, the cunning kitsune tossed its heavy paw at Tokoyami in a failed beheading attempt, it simply shrugged past his shoulder and sent him crashing into the wall of the cave. Unknowing it was a useless despereate struggle, Tokoyami rebounded off the wall and lurched his body and fist toward the kitsune. However, his reaction was late, and the kitsune had already evaded the strike. Standing on all-fours, the beast cirlced and eyed Tokoyami suspiciously, "who or what are you" it repeated, its feminine voice resembling the demons late mother. With sudden burst of rage and confusion, he shot a intimidating glare toward the kitsune,'' "no spiritual pressure, no presence at all. In fact, it hasn't a shadow. The hell is this thing. I still feel pain, alot of it actually, so atleast I am alive. Alive for now..."'' his thought process was abruptly ended by the pouncing of the beast he was in combat against. Now with a full view, the kitsune appeared well over twice his body size, and had piercing pointed teeth with bloody tips, he was unable to move. "Damn thing, why the hell can't I move. Fuck!!" he yelled, but his lips unable to form the movement neccessary. In a mindless, fruitless endeavor he consumed himself in a spherical shape of his own, intensely dark spirit energy. His useless defensive mechanism soundly failed it self, with the kitsune easily breaking through the defense, the body of the kitsune towering over Tokoyami. His body, flat on the ground with the teeth of the powerful beast lurching over him. "Who or what are you" it repeated, now showing murderous intent, with eyes of crimson blood and the pounding reptitive beat of the kitsunes heart thudded loudly. Every ounce of the kitsune demanded Tokoyami to either speak, or die. "..my name is..." His words were blarred out from the increasing thud of the kitsune's heartbeat. The reptitive noise drawing Tokoyami into, even deeper madness. Yet, could he truly finish that sentence wholeheartedly. Could he, fully accept who he was, or was this all just an elaborate facade on his part. Is he aware of what he is, or what he is fully capable of, or is he just another fool fallen prey to a cycle of hate. The husky beast possessed atrocious breath and size more immense then that of a bear, its monstrous like eyes examined and assessed Tokoyami, if he be a threat. "Foolish baboon, or ...vampire..whatever. Stupid ass boy, do you even know who or what you are. Or, for that matter, what I am." Unintentionally quivering, Tokoyami placed on a facade as he stared back at the kitsune with a grimace, "your a fox." he said blankly, attempting a reaction from the kitsune from his rude tone. Failing what he wanted, the kitsune simply removed itself from its hovering position over Tokoyami and solemnly made its way down the cave. Standing up, Tokoyami eyed the beast "it doesn't want to fight me. But its so powerful. What does it want, and why is it here, with me in this damn cave?" his questions went unanswered, therefore, he followed the beast much to its chagrin. "Don't follow me you damn boy; you kill everything thats near you." he said rudely, not even turning around to direct itself toward Tokoyami, his blank, careless speech was enough to show his dark facial expression. "Humans, Shinigami, Hollow, your father, Shiria, innumerable more. The countless hordes of people you have slaughtered is terrible. Without a reason, you have become accustom to death and deeds of evil. Your unsuitable mind and body is unable to withstand the immense power you have been bestowed with. Untrusted and feared, you are unable to make amends with anyone. The immense number of lives you have decimated is atrocious and your unwillingness to notice falts in yourself is foolish. I mean damn, you don't even know your name. You one stupid ass boy." The kitsune continued its slow pace, unable to even acknowledge the boy as a meaningful being. Unable to show emotion, the beast felt unnerved near the boy, "I don't even feel right with you beside me" he spoke, however, Tokoyami stopped several feet prior. His mind still lingering on the words the came from the kitsunes mouth and his shoulder still throbbing from the beasts first strike. The words had special meaning to him: Shiria, countless, innumerable others, father, among other things he couldn't help but feel emotion. Shame, fear and horror, self-contempt, betrayal. The sudden flicker of negative emotions hurried past his eyes as if he was sitting in a movie theater, he watched his entire, grim, haunting and troubled past move like a slideshow before his mere immature human eyes; he was left speechless. In a immediate fit of rage in reaction to the words spoken, Tokoyami gritted his teeth and gripped his blades wholeheartedly, "damn, animal. I'll send you to hell!" he shouted, pouncing toward the beast with no precaution, he swung downward upon the kitsune attempting to slash at its midsection, however the ball of fur proved more physically inclined then Tokoyami himself ---easily evading the attack by sidestepping to the right, and without turning around it kicked its feet outward which propelled Tokoyami backwards. Glancing backwards, the kitsune appeared as a champion compared to Tokoyami. "I'll tell you once more, boy. Who, or what are you?" he spoke, this time with a gentle, less battle embracing tone. Calmly, the kitsune turned around to face Tokoyami, who in which had already initiated a second attack. Throwing a blade toward the kitsune, he kept his second katana at his waist for protection while he readied himself with his bow and arrow. Ignoring the blade, the kitsune leaped over it and to no avail, the arrows shot by Tokoyami were all unable to subdue the beast. Shot after shot, the kitsune flew near the cave ceiling and easily evaded the arrows. "Stupid, boy. You can barely see and you still attack. You are outmatched in many ways yet you still fight. Is it because I angered you, or simply because you want to kill another?" the fox questioned, its body illuminating like a ball of fire it sped toward Tokoyami incinerating all arrows in its path of destruction. Glancing at his katana that lay on the ground feet away, Tokoyami sighed as he lifted his second katana, shot forth a blast from its tip and the kitsune collided with the blade. Immediately, a explosion ensued, engulfing both Tokoyami and the kitsune in a sphere of great spiritual force, and subsequentically a plume of smoke.... Minutes passed, before the light of the kitsune could be visibly seen, the beast standing unharmed from the prior attack. Beside the beast, Tokoyami lay on the ground with his entire left arm turned black from smoke and flame, and the same crimson blood that he made his enemies squeal from seeing, had spilled down from his torso. Seeing the blood and the intense pain in his left arm, Tokoyami eyes bursted forth with rage and anger. Yet, despite his determination and desperation, he was unable to move as the kitsune's heavy paw lay on top of his chest. "You were Zenchō Maebure, a man who cared for none and acted on his own accord. However, you have since changed and worsened and worsened. Your acts against humanity itself have allowed Tokoyami to make his name known as a selfish, murderous being without a concious. If you haven't realized this, then you may believe me to be that concious that you so easily casted away." Pausing the kitsune tightened its paw against chest, forcing Tokoyami to cough as his lungs were being crushed. "you have slaughter, sold, and drugged countless people, many of which are entirely innocent. My records of you have shown me that you do not deserve life, and I shall take it away from you." Sneering, drool dripped down to Tokoyami's face as the kitsune's teeth came closer to Tokoyami's bright face. "I can't breathe. I'm dying..." Releasing his grip, Tokoyami flew up into a sitting up position. Coughing endlessly for the moment, his entire body seared with immediate pain. "You are not a threat, but a idiot. No, I won't allow you to die. Thats relief for you, and I don't want you to get off easy." Silence. Tokoyami ceased his coughing and his long gasps of breathes he calmly eyed the kitsune, observing the beast with both fear and anger, he assesed the beast, easily noticing that there was a huge gap in power between the two. "...where am I..?'" "You aren't dead, I can tell you that much. Think of it as limbo, and there is a crossroad before you. I can't kill you, that is not my job. And, I cannot give you life, that either, is not my job." "So, then, what is your job animal." Tokoyami said, with distate for the beast that once held its paw so close that he felt the grip of death around his neck, squeezing the life out of him. Wishing to kill the boy, the kitsune sighed, "Like I said, a crossroad before you. You have a choice, and choose the wrong one, you die" Facing Tokoyami, the kitsune glared its teeth and lit a magnificent myraid of flaming bright colors which engulfed the once dark cave in a flare of colors. "We will meet again, I assure you this Zenchō" the beast spoke, "you have let to learn a lesson, and on your road back to the living, you will meet with another. That is where your decision will be made." Vanishing from view, the kitsune flashed a white color..suddenly, then Tokoyami found himself in the grimy, streets. The sky above him was a purplish black; the fogs of pollution dirt and disgust clouded the sky. Trash and blood lined the street and dismantled, crappy houses that barely stood lay along the sides. Far above him, and several miles ahead he stared at numeros cities ahead of him. None of which were much better then the current location he was in, he frowned at the failed, disgusting location which mimicked that of feudal Japan. "I've been here before." Tokoyami said, feeling embrace in this area he came to terms with the last words of the kitsune and made his way to the city ahead of him. Still feeling the emotions that haunt him, he slugglishly walked the slums of the area, only slightly being able to maintain his usual apathetic exterior. --- Entering a large castle like structure, his palm and fingertips etched toward the icy doorknob attached to the violet door in front of him. Looking behind him, he looked in awe at the outstanding speed in which it took him to scale the mountain that the castle was atop of. Even more so, he was astonished to see that he no longer felt exhaustion. "Looks like I actually might die" he inquired, as he realized his lack of physical being, and more of a astral being. Putting pieces together, he embraced the fact that he was indeed in a limbo type situation. "If that mongral was correct, then I have to make a decision, which will affect my life." he said, this being the first time he contemplated death. "What put me here, and better yet, who?" he thought, temporarily believing that no one had a reason to harm him, as if he had done nothing wrong in his life. In a moment of weakness, he sweared under his breath and briefly murmered something about his mother before turning the knob in front of him, opening the door. "..anyone here." he sounded. Before he could move, he remembered the folktales that his mother once told him, "kitsunes are beast of magical power, immense wisdom and strength. Some believe them as cunning, devious monsters yet they are indeed faithful guardians; whos only goal are to protect...If thats true, then that kitsune's got to be fired." he said chuckling with a sinister grin, feeling his joke could bring him some relief. Embracing what his mother told him, Tokoyami realized that the kitsune he once coversed with had nine tails, a display of power in those deities. The bright orange kitsune that he had just met with had been replaced, in its stead, a purple kitsune was present. In shock, Tokoyami eyed the fox spirit that walked gingerly along the wooden floor. In a sweet, luminious voice, the kitsune roared, "you've let many people fall in your time. Let hundreds die, and kill without a care." the voice said, remiscent of that of a woman. "Unlike others, I find you disgusting yet I wish you the best of---" cut off, Tokoyami interrupted quickly. "Answer me! What is the decision that I must make in order to live." he demanded. Sadly, the kitsune extended its paw as its lustrous fur blew, although no wind was present, and its eyes illuminated a sky blue. A sparkling, small piece of metal vibrated from within the paw of the kitsune. "I can give it too you, but I won't. You don't deserve life, as you have yet to realize that every day of life is a gift, and you have yet to appreciate it as it is, and instead, you have the audacity to take life with no regard." the kitsune spoke, enclosing its paw, claws extended. "Fine, be that way." Tokoyami muttered angrily, noticing that his blades hadn't followed him to this world, he relyed in the arrows he had been naturally bestowed with. Bearing his bow, he aimed at the head of the beast. "You have seconds, tick, tock." he said, enjoying the sense of power that surged through him. "You are far too gone. Is it because you lost your mother, or maybe because you slaughtered your father. Maybe, because of the sadness of being weak, you've let the blood in your veins consume you in hate. Either way, you don't realize how precious life is. And the only way to praise life, is to first, lose it." The voice of the kitsune echoed and lingered in the sky as it increased immensely in size. Now a towering beast, it stood over one hundred meters on top of the mountain, the torso of the beast loomed over the mountain, and its eyes stared into the small human that stand before it. "you show no fear, yet you are clearly overwhelmed. Why?" "Shut up." Tokoyami spoke, his eyes showing enraged, yet hiding the astonishment. "Mongrol, how dare that beast try to do this" he thought. Slowly, the beast waved its paw into the sky, and seized the mountain easily. Crushing it underneath its immense power, the mountain crumbled under the raw power. As shockwaves roared and shook the mountain, Tokoyami's feet trembled. "Fuck," he said, immediately taking off into the sky with Ransōtengai. Shooting off arrows, his face gleamed with hidden anger yet utter calmness in the situation before him. "You aren't showing joy. Usually you are enjoying a battle, or is that only when your a mass murderer." the kitsune said, and suddenly, the sky began to quake. "If you don't learn how dear life is, then you'll lose yours!" With a fierce, fiery screech this purple kitsune struck the mountains tip like cold steel clashing against an iron wall it erupted in noise. The strike of the beast sent ripples through the mountain and thus, the towering figure of earth came crumbling down to its knees, unable to withstand the immense strength of the kitsune. Without mercy, the beast roared once again, "no matter your intent, you are heartless man. Death!" With the thud of the mountain colliding with the ground below, the kitsune eyes glared at the relentlessly defiant Tokoyami who floated in the dark sky. "Damn beast," he said softly, his words hidden underneath the grand noise of the beast. Propelling itself, the beast pounced. Unknowingly of the incredible danger that this kitsune could bring, he commanded his own spiritual pressure into a defensive mode. Discarding his haori, he defiantly stood like that of an ancient temple withstanding the test of time and space, he fired a countless torrent of arrows toward the beast. Aiming at the eyes, his arrows hit with perfect, magnificent aiming. However, the split second in which the arrows came into contact the kitsune brought her own spiritual pressure forth, springing it forth it baffled Tokoyami's own pitiful power and completely overwhelmed him. Decimating the incoming arrows, and sending Tokoyami hurling back, after minutes of being in the grimy sky he impacted the ground. Behind his back, debris and a pile of boulders lay scattered about, uprose from the elevated caliber of the kitsune's power. Another shockwave rippled the ground and sent tears in the ground. Terror unlike any before, the kitsune's moved demanded the sky to react. In a single heartbeat, thundering roars bellowed from the sky above. The beast resting comfortably on its hind legs it prepared its quick pounce that was now oriented on crushing Tokoyami under its ridiculous size. Quickly, the dust blanketed the area around Tokoyami. With a gaze of annoyance and disinterest, the kitsune idly sat by. "unable to strike because of your previous attack. Ironic eh?" Tokoyami spoke, using the landscape to his advantage he preformed his own concealment technique to hide his being and spiritual signature. The very moment the move was registered, the kitsune inhaled and exhaled immediately disturbing and blowing away the dust and debris that clouded the area. Clearly, Tokoyami was badly injured from the previous attack and like before, was outclassed. Releasing a forimidable spirit energy, the sinous blue energy wreathed around the kitsune's gargatuan size, and slowly raised its eyebrow, "ah, hiding your spiritual presence aswell as your being. However, the smell of death is always visible with my eyes". Motionless, and silent, Tokoyami gingerly moved into a better offensive position, however his fruitless endeavor was easily prevented by the beast and enabled it to assume a stronger offense. With a sudden slam of its paw onto the ground, earthly spikes protruded from the ground all attempting to slaughter, or disembowel Tokoyami completely. All of which, the spikes edged toward a blank visible location, however his presence was entirely there. "Damn!" Tokoyami screeched, as he circled a upturned chuck of earth in the form of a huge spike. Evading numerous spikes that erupted near him, he began to release bursts of spiritual pressure which sheered the rocks within his vicinity. Creating more dust in an attempt to once again, concael himself, the kitsune exhaled a large gasp of air, engulfing Tokoyami and the area around him in a powerful gust. Shaking the foundations of Tokoyami, his body flew into the sky in the air. Unable to breath and unable to move, and aware that any frantic struggling would be pointless, he immersed himself in a shining scarlet light. Emerging from the light, Tokoyami appeared as a bat roughly equaling the size of the kitsune before him. Ceasing the gravity and wind power that sent him hurling back moments ago, he floated in the sky forming a inscandescent scarlet blast from within his mouth. "If I must pass you to obtain life, then you will die." he demanded, focused entirely on the situation before him he dismissed his fears of the words that haunted him prior, considering all of his past a mere dream he calmly assessed the enemy. Unusually, Tokoyami hadn't reached physical exhaustion despite being punished past his physical prowess by the deprivation of oxygen and huge throws endured by him. As the two towering figures eyed each other from afar - a distance of about 1000 meters - the mostrosity known as Tokoyami let out a howling cow, and following it, the kitsune sighed deeply before admitting its purpose, "my purpose in your life...I am here to represent the darkness that you've done and the friendships that you have formed. By defeating me, you will come to terms with the bonds you have created with others. You will face the fears of your mothers death, admit yourself as the murderer of your father by challenging me. Most of all, you will succumb to the blood in your veins. This is the crossroad you are facing, and if you haven't realized...the world you are currently in is a mirage of Kōhai Tochi..the same place where you lost the one person who loved you." With a groan from the earth both figures pounced at each other, with the purple kitsune voice know mocking that of his late mother, Tokoyami committed himself in his attack, clashing with the giant beast that reflected itself as his pure love in his eyes. Scaling the area with ease, the beasts crashed into each other once more. "Can you face yourself?" Clashing like a stone thrown at a brick wall, the immensely huge forces collided causing a grand amount of destruction to ensue; dirt, debris and the street sheered apart and upturned from the collision, in addition the skies above thundered and roared as to the whim of the spiritual pressure being emitted. Upon collision, the fangs of the now giant bat, Tokoyami gripped down, clinging onto the neck of the kitsune he bit into the flesh fiercely. Ravaging it apart, it hurled the kitsune back with a powerful toss. From the throw, although the beast landed on its feet it hadn't come from the attack unharmed. Blood trickled down the neck, shoulder and kissed the ground below. In shock and retailiation, the kitsune released a huge output of spiritual pressure. As the sky overturned, it was if a tidal wave overwhelmed all of Tokoyami's senses, entirely disrupting his senses a sea of spiritual pressure consumed him. In an attempt to harm and delay, Tokoyami gaped his mouth wide directing a blast of spirit energy toward the kitsune. Expertly avoiding the attack, the kitsune leaped to the right in the knick of time, with only a bare minimum of the attack skidding past its side, although it tore apart a piece of his flesh in the process. From behind, the blast impacted the earth sending the area behind ablaze in wildfire. After escaping the attack, the kitsune let out a defeaning roar. "That damn boy. He is intent on fighting back." the beast said, somewhat enforcing to prevent a battle out of Tokoyami. However, enticed by the fresh dripping of blood Tokoyami sped into the sky. Darting upward with amazing speed, it came crashing down in seconds with crazy speed only intensified by gravity and the weight of the huge bat. Violating the sweet air, the kitsune snorted before releasing a blazing plume of fire toward the bat. One after another the beast let out linear blasts of flames intent on preventing and scorching Tokoyami, however he skillfully avoided the attacks one after another also. As beads of sweat rolled down the body of Tokoyami, he sped at the kitsune however just then a final blast of burning flames sped that way. In order to intercept, Tokoyami released a Kyūketsuki Ga Satsuei that sped in a rotating motion. Increasing the speed the drill enhanced motion of the blast allowed it to shred through the emitted flames with ease and pierce through the now open flesh of the beast before him. Literally tearing through the shoulder and down the body of the beast, the blast ripped at the skin muscles and organs before hurling the kitsune back into the ground. Why had there been such a huge gap in power between the other kitsune, and not this one? Landing atop the fallen beast, Tokoyami dove down and stepped onto the beast with its might foot directly onto the throat. And, with its teeth ready to slash at the throat, Tokoyami didn't jump for joy as if this was another simple slaughter held by him, but something different. He was serious, slightly concerned yet completely focused on the battle. Not happy, nor sad, he showed no emotion now. With his wings flapping powerful Tokoyami felt nothing; exhaustion, hunger, pain. None of them. Altering his apperance, Tokoyami decreased in size and formed into his human form. In unison, the kitsune transformed size also, becoming its smaller version just as Tokoyami changed. "This is the end" he inquired, and thrusting his palm forth his hand stabbed into the throat of the mongrol. Although his hand was small, he calmly stabbed the neck with ease. "I have defeated you and deserve to live, if you don't comply then death is the only thing that remains. I will live." "Listen..y-y-you must hear my w--words, Z--Zenchō. I represent your past life, so...so to speak. I am your past, including every single conflict you h-have faced. You mustn't win. Losing allows you to accept your fate and comply with the powers you have been birthed with. However, in defeat---" Ceasing the kitsune's foolish explanation, Tokoyami edged toward the kitsune his bow and arrows already at its eye. "I haven't defeated you yet. Defeat is death" he explained himself, and just then his finger released orienting the arrows direction into the eye of the kitsune and thrusting into the base of the skull of the fox spirit, killing it. His eyes illuminated darkly in the midst of purple haze that concealed Tokoyami, his being emitting a newfound plethora of spiritual rays. --- Now finding himself in a room of white, Tokoyami eyes blurred as he frantically looked around. Slowly, he brought his hand forth and with a collected demeanor assessed the damage done to the remainder of his body. Still, he felt nothing. The silence of the area was ominous and the drifting cool air was even more so disturbing. Suddenly, the bright orange pelted fox spirit appeared from the edges of the horizen, shining brightly from the white corners of Tokoyami's vision. Frighteningly, the kitsune shook its head, "you haven't passed, but you have obtained life" the beast explained. "I unlike the second kitsune, am your future. What will come, and what you will be. However, you have effectively killed me. You haven't accepted your past nor have you admitted to the damage that you have done to others. Instead of crying and admitting yourself to pain so that you may deal, and overcome sorrow, you have manifested the sorrow into hate. Your unwillingness to speak of your falts and to admit to the crushing of lives that you have commenced to numerous people have left you bent and corrupted." The voice of the kitsune trailed on barely, becoming not higher pitched by lighter as if the beast was dying. "By defeating, and not accepting the fruition of the deeds you have done in your past you have left your mind twisted and sent astray. Your defiance, stubborn and blindness to the truth will lead you down a seperate path of self-destruction and mad ideals." The kitsune slowly vanished from view, dissappearing into the void of white. Its nine tails dissipating away first, its hind legs followed, "I am dying because of the decision you have made, so in a sense you have died. All sense of common decency and human values have entirely vanished from your being, thus you aren't human anylonger." Ending the kitsune's speech the beast skull finally vanished. And with that, Tokoyami was left silenced in the white void. Once again, he was left speechless, unable to mutter anything. More so, he couldn't speak nor move. Looking at his feet, his body slowly removed from view appearing as if he was slowly being burned away by a growing black flame. Beginning at his legs, it spreaded to the top of his body and slowly the visible being of Tokoyami vanished away, and with it, his concious and anything left of his good had been eradicated, leaving nothing but utter evil. --- Tokoyami smirked. Awakening atop a branch of a burning treetop, he witnessed the flames spread through the once plentiful forest. He never was a sane man, but now, his being had been crushed. Nothing left but evil, he darkly smiled and with his sinister brown eyes staring onward he calmly allowed the flames to reach the branch he was on before taking off into the sky at breakneck speed. His eyes as blank and empty as a dark abyss, it was as if one was looking directly into hell itself. Tokoyami stared at his hand below, puzzled. "I'm not the same at all" he stated blankly, observing the change he had endured. Imbued with new life, Tokoyami shot off into the sky his powers now at his peak and his physical body in his prime, his vitalized body overlooked the world of Japan with an icy gaze. No longer did he wish to kill for joy or pursue mindless slaughter, no, in fact, he actually had a gameplan, that being to force the pain that he has been forced to endure among others. Overlooking the world before him, his voice bellowed, "today is that day that changes all. No longer will I kill, I'll eradicate all those who don't realize pain in its most sorrowful form." Ending his speech, a figure protruded itself from the shady edges of Tokoyami's vision. Warily, but not frigtened, Tokoyami glanced backwards to observe the figures curvacious, vivacious build and nimble, beautiful frame. Although, he wasn't enticed. "Speak" he said boldly. "I am Zenchō Maebure" slanting his eyes, he spun around to confront the entity. Like hellfire, his reishi sprung to life and his being flooded with energy like an eruption of magma! With all the palpable fanfare of a tornado, Zenchō around, his spiritual power in tow, causing a whip-like construct to manifest around the behemoth that struck and lacerated everything in the vicinity save the female entity. His scowl visible and blood-curdling. His eyes cruel and merciless. Despite this natural bravado, Zenchō was dying; his battle a few days ago (although it felt like an eternity) had caused tremendous damage onto his being, resulting in his physical being slowly fading...dying. But this is a special case; he wouldn't die nor would he become a Hollow, his fading mental stability coupled with his crippled physical being are resulting in his spiritual being otherwise his Reikon Kyuuban subconscious to intervene, not only forcibly maintaining life but gradually converging spirit enery, transforming Zenchō into something else...an entity in which no one could ever predict nor view upon with glee...no, a creature, nay, abomination of utter malice. Category:EternalJunior